On The Edge Of Losing It
by allyaustin
Summary: Austin adds a little more fun to him and Ally's video game and things get a little crazier than they should. PWP. Two shot. I suck at summaries, okay.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Rated M for a reason. Sexual content, you have been warned.**

**Based on the song "Blush" by Aly & Aj. | PWP. Dedicated to a good friend of mines, Emily :) ( em_ausllyraura)**

* * *

"I'm totally going to beat your ass!" Ally said as she walked into the front room of Austin's house with him not too far behind.

She flopped down on the couch placing her legs up onto the couch and curling up into the indian style sitting position.

"Whatever you say, Dawson." Austin said not bothering to look back at her as he walked over to the entertainment center. All his video games were lined up perfectly which made Ally snicker a little. He was never this neat when it came to his room, but his video games? Those were his world, apparently.

Austin searched through the games, sliding each one off one at a time. "Okay, so do you want shooting or racing?"

Ally thought for a second before speaking and making a choice. "Doesn't matter, I'll beat you either way."

He was crouched down, bending down on his knees as he turned his head back to look at her. "So, you're pretty damn confident about that, I see." He said smirking and turning his head back. "We'll just have to see how good you are exactly, so shooting it is."

"You're on, Moon." She said grabbing the controller off the coffee table and clutching onto it for dear life.

Austin chuckled softly as he grabbed the video game and placed it inside the gaming system thus walking over to take a seat next to Ally, elbows rubbing together. It was a thing that just happened with them, neither minded it.

She grabbed the remote and the tv flashed on and the game started up and from the looks of it, she could see he had choosen_ Call of Duty. _Pft, silly boy she thought. She had played the game thousands of time with him and Dez so of course she knew how to play, he must've wanted a challenge. So she was going to make sure he would get one.

A few minutes later, they had their game set up and were on different teams. It was Ally's idea. She was going to kick some butt.

* * *

"Okay that wasn't fair!" Austin yelled.

Ally's team had just beaten him for the fifth time that night and she was on a roll.

"It's not my fault, you don't know how to play." Ally said sarcastically as she tried to contain her laughs. Apparently when she choosed her teammates she had no idea how advanced they were in the game, and she means really **advanced**.

"I want a rematch!" Austin said. He can't be beaten by his own girlfriend, that's just a no to him and to his _"reputation_" on the game as he likes to say.

"No! You've already lost so many, times. I'd hate to have to put you through that." Ally said with a innocent but playful look on her face.

Austin sighed and then suddenly came up with an idea. Ally automatically noticed his face lighten up and she knew that look on his face all too well. He had an _**idea**._

"Okay then...how about this. We change the rules." Austin said.

"Uhm...I don't think we can exactly change the rules, Austin. It's a video game." Ally said cocking her eyebrows up.

"No, no no. I mean let's have a little fun with this.."

"What kind of fun, are we exactly talking about?"

She knew Austin and if anything, she knew exactly how this was going to go. But she wasn't going to back down, not after she kicked his ass so many times, so she nodded and listened to these rules he decided to come up with.

"Well, first. No Teams." He said holding his fingers out as he counted down the rules with each of his fingers.

"Two, everytime one of us loses...a piece of clothing comes off." Ally's eyes widen. She knew this boy all too well, of course this was one of his rules.

"Austi-" She was cut off by the soft sound of his laugh that made her heart beat a mile a minute.

"Alls, come on. We're just having fun. I promise I won't try again. I know you want to wait."

Her shoulders suddenly tensed up then she sighed and rose them down. "Fine, but I swear if you try anything." She said eyeing him.

Austin shook his head and smiled. "I would never take advantage if you, babe." He said stroking her cheek softly and kissing her quickly on the lips and she just nodded.

"Okay three, whoever wins gets to...well have the enjoyment of seeing the loser half naked." He said with a cocky smirk on his face. Ally moved her hand back to grab the pillow behind her and whacked him in the stomach with it playfully. He just laughed and moved back grabbing his controller once again and they started up the game.

Ten minutes into the last game they started and Ally had already beaten him once again. Austin laughed at her cuteness as she got up and danced around the room. She wasn't the best dancer but that didn't bother him, it was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Okay!" Ally said as she stood in front of him, he just shifted his eyebrows up as she grabbed his hands and entwined their fingers.

"What?"

"I won the first game, so strip." She said as her lips curved into a wide smile.

"Oh..." He said softly and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Austin rose his hands down to the hem of his black tee and slowly pulled it off. Ally took notice to his half exposed stomach. He was very toned and yes she had seen him with his shirt off plenty of times...but this time she doesn't know it kind of...turned her on? Wait..what? Her eyes stayed fixated on him and his body as he completely pulled the shirt off and she bit down softly on her lip. Austin suddenly shifted his gaze back up to her and saw her eyeing him down and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He said flexing his arms up and she just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." Ally said moving her position back onto the couch beside him.

"Mmh, game two?" He said as he reached over her purposely to grab his remote, his chest slightly hovering over her and she tried her best to not break.

Once he finally moved, she nodded and didn't make eye contact with him. "Let's do it." Austin's eyes rose up in surprise and he nodded. "Okay.."

"N-No, I mean let's play the game! Look, you know what I meant!" She said a little frustrated and he just laughed.

* * *

Their second game started and they were half way into the game and Austin was very close to beating Ally this time.

"Oh, no you don't!" He said as he pressed down harder onto his controller. His eyes on the movement of her character on the game.

His character on the game suddenly caught up to hers,_ finally _he thought. He had to admit for a girly girl, Ally was pretty damn good at the game but he wasn't letting her win anymore. She definitely put up a challenge though. After a while, he finally had suceeded in his first win for the night and he got up and smiled.

"Shirt. Off." He said winking at her and she just giggled.

"Okay but I have a dress on." She said laughing as she stood up and pulling her dress down from her body within a few seconds exposing her half bare body and she smirked as she caught his gaze traveling all around her body. "Austin...eyes up here." He was cut out of his trance but his eyes never left her. Ally suddenly felt a little self-conscious before he suddenly spoke.

"You are so beautiful." He said lowly in a way that Ally had never heard him before...his voice was, husky? Not that she minded but...

"Thank you." She said smiling and looking up to him in the eye. They were dark not the light hazel brown she always saw, they were full of lust and passion.

"A-austin, you okay?" She said as she bit down softly on her lip. His body suddenly hovered her and he was dangerously close to her in a matter of seconds.

Austin knew what he had promised her...but seeing her like this. He lost it. When they would go swimming or to the beach she'd always wear a one piece but never a two piece...and he didn't understand why. Her body was amazing and he couldn't handle it from the first glance.

They were backed up against the edge of the couch now and he saw how tensed up she was..his breathing quicked and he could've sworn he heard hers do the same. Seconds later, all he can remember is that her lips suddenly attacked his and his hands trailed slowly down to her hips.

Their kissing was always sweet and soft and they had their occasional makeouts..but this..this was different. The kiss was full of more passion and their want for each other. It all happened so fast, he lost track but he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass up..unless Ally didn't want it and he was pretty damn sure she wanted it just as much as him so he didn't stop, he kept going. His hands made their way up to her exposed back, squeezing it ever so tightly and she slowly brushed her tongue against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to allow her entrance to his mouth and it did wonders to him. Kissing her like this, was something he had never experienced before and he was loving every second of it.

Ally groaned into his mouth, ignoring her thoughts because all she was thinking of was him at this point and when she saw how tensed up she had made him she just went for it. She kissed him hard and his hands were all over her body and she loved the feeling of his touch. Places she never let anyone else touch except her. Her skin was cold and as his fingers gripped onto her back, she arched up and moved back from the couch as her body hit the hard wall, she groaned once again and his lips traveled along her jawline, nibbling at her soft skin. Damn, who knew this boy could do this? Ally thought. She then felt his lips fall to her neck and she muffled out a soft moan as she clung her arms around his neck.

His lips slowly bit all the way down her neck to her collarbone as he sucked on her skin, she moaned once again. Her hands slowly played with the nape of his blonde hair and he sighed contently against her neck at the pleasure he was giving her. He suddenly pulled back and hitched her legs up to wrap around his lower waist and she gripped onto him tightly as she slowly grinded again him. Her lips once again attacked his into a soft lustful kiss before he backed them from up from against the wall and headed towards the stairs, stepping up them slowly one at a time and making their way to his room. Once they made it there, he pushed her against the outside of the door. Thank god...his parents weren't home and were on a business trip. This was really going to happen? Ally's hands moved from the back of his neck to grab a hold of the handle of the door and push it open as Austin moved down her neck again. They fell into the room not leaving contact and Austin shut the door behind them.

Wow...This was going to get...crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second part, that alot of you all have been asking for.**

**Warning: Sexual Content. I'm not responsible if you can't handle it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Enjoy and Review :) Btw it's going to be in Ally's POV instead of third person.**

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

**Ally's POV:**

I can't remember exactly what happened. All I know is as soon as I saw the way he looked at me..it scared me. The darkness in his eyes, I had never seen it before? It wasn't something you wouldn't usually see on_ his_ face. The fact that I could do that to him ran so many emotions through my head and now we were up in his room, really about to do this. I mean _really. _The frightening thing about is...it's my first time but not his. So how do I know what to do? Will he be gentle with me? Focus...Ally. This is happening, because you want it and you know it.

My hands tangled in his hair as we were still up against the wall inside his room. I gripped onto it tightly, fiddling with each strand I could reach while trying to stifle back my moans falling from my lips. I swear I could feel the tension in the air and boy was it crazy. I guess experiencing this with the one person you know you love could be amazing. Somehow seconds later, I landed down on his bed with him positioning over me and i felt him tense up once again so i rose my hands slowly down his back, gripping my finger nails into his skin.

We were tangled all around each other on the bed, his lips were attacking me all over. I've never felt anything like this before. He was always delicate with me but this...it..it was different. He was trying his best to give me as much pleasure as possible and trust me, he indeed did. Those soft lips of his did wonderful things to my skin, sending a tingling feeling through my cold body and I didn't want him to stop. He had just began and his hands flew down to my legs, his fingers trickling slowly down each one, squeezing each one with all his possible might.

Austin made his way down my body slowly, he made sure to place delicate kisses all around, cornering my breasts then down to stomach. Sucking at it slowly which I was sure was going to leave nothing but hickeys everywhere but I didn't mind. Hell, it was like a mark of love...I guess you can say. I was his and he was mines and we were going to make that official tonight. He finally made his way down to my hips gripping the waistband of my panties with his teeth before letting go and pulling on the tip of it with his hand as if he was asking for permission. I nodded almost instantly and in a heap of a second they were off.

He pulled out two fingers and slid them down the side of me, as they slowly entered inside. Let me tell you...the feeling. I had never experienced this before and they did amazing things. Sliding in out of me as I moaned sensually, as i arched my back up. "A-Austin.." I breathed out, mumbling. I was trying my best to contain myself but it was possibly the hardest thing to do at the moment so I let it out. His fingers moved faster and I almost lost it.

I moaned softly yet to him it seemed to show him how much he was pleasuring me so for some reason he stopped. I looked up.

"Austin, p-pleas-"

"Say my name.." He breathed out.

"Come, on stop being a tease..." I said hardly holding on. His fingers flickered over my clit and my eyes widen. He wasn't doing this.

"Say it.." He said softly yet in a sensual manner, his fingers _accidentally _sliding over my weak spot.

I rose my head back down and bit down on my lip as hard as I could. "A-Austin please...fuck."

I guess that was enough for him because within seconds he was back at it and even more than he was before. His fingers trailing over and over every possible spot he could find, he knew how sensitive I was so doing this was going to pleasure me as much as he wanted and damn was he good at it.

I suddenly got some kind of boost of confident and flipped him over as I landed on top of him. Austin's head automatically rose up and his eyebrows did the same.

"What was that?" He said in a low voice but rather confused.

I giggled at him before sliding one of my hands down to hem of his boxers and pulling them off within seconds and I shrugged. "Oopsie..."

He just rolled his eyes and reached over his dresser on the right of us and pulled out one of his drawers.

"Looking for a condom right?" I said but he didn't even bother answering but just nodding. I took that chance to lean my hand down to his exposed cock and gripped tightly on it. He suddenly stopped in his movements and that only made me smirk.

"Something...wrong?' I said lowly trying my best to sound seductive.

But I got no response. His shoulders suddenly tightened and that's when I knew I had got him, my hands slowly wrapping tighter around it. One of my finger rose to the tip and I slipped it over it slowly making sure to get every single spot. Then I made all my fingers move in a rhythmic motion that he seemed to enjoy because he was now on the bed with his eyes closed and my lips formed into a smile. The fact that I had the chance to give him this kind of feeling made me only go faster. My fingers dominating him once more.

* * *

"You ready?" Austin asked me and I nodded.

Austin's fingers moved to my exposed back and reached for the clip to the back of my bra and in one quick click, he had unclasped it and it was thrown to the floor on the side of us. His lips attacked my breast and he kissed all around the circumference of them both. Nibbling at my skin and biting hard which caused my moans to only get louder. When i thought it couldn't get any better, his caught one of my nipples into his mouth and started to suck on it and I'm pretty sure that's where I couldn't take it anymore. My wetness was only getting worse and I needed him badly. I needed him inside me and I needed to feel his body on me tonight and I needed it now.

"Babe..I need you now.." I said with my eyes still fluttered closed as I stumbled on my words but somehow managed to get out.

He finally rose his head up and reached over to grab the box of condoms he had gotten from his draw earlier and popped them opening. Pulling out the rubber material and fixing it on how it's supposed to go...I would've done it but you know..unexperienced.

Once he finally got the hang of pulling the condom over him for protection. His eyes met mine and I just smiled.

"You sure about this?" He questioned.

I grabbed the back of his head with my hand and pulled him down where our lips were slightly brushing and I whispered. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" He just smiled and bit down on his lip before I gave him a quick soft kiss.

So this was really going to happen...Ally Dawson was going to no longer be a virgin. My cherry was officially going to be popped...okay ignore me.

"Just be gentle, okay?" I told him and he just smiled as he nodded.

Austin rolled over once again was he was hovering over me and he thrusted into me. You want me to describe the feeling I felt once he went inside me? I felt connected to him, I felt like this was meant to happen, that this was meant to be. His cock rose into me so suddenly I didn't even notice. It hurt...yes it did..but he was gentle to me. I felt like I had done this before. It wasn't easy but then again.

He had to go in slowly first because I couldn't stop whimpering. It just didn't feel right...I guess this is what people meant about your first time not exactly being the best. Austin had promised me when we did this, that he'd make it something to never forget and the way he made my body feel, he was doing a good job so fair but I just kept somehow being reminded of the pain.

"Y-you okay?" He asked concerned as he saw the look on my face.

"I-it j...just...really hurts." I slurred out. His head immediately rose down to me and kissed me on the lips ever so gently.

"We can...stop if you want. I don't like seeing you in pain."

I just shook my head and nuzzled my nose onto his. "It's okay...I promise. I want this."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't be doing this...if I wasn't sure, Austin." I said smiling weakly because I was still in a little pain even though he stopped thrusting.

"Keep going...I want you to please?"

"Alls..."

"Please?" I said and he looked me into the eyes before finally deciding to take my plea and continue.

The second time it didn't hurt as much as he moved into me. I shifted my legs up and tightened them around his waist. My moans were flowing out of my mouth like a fucking river..the way this boy was pleasuring me was indescribable. I couldn't handle it...I didn't know he was this good...or this experienced. He made it so much better than I imagined it. He was still being gentle but every now and then he would go faster inside of me, but I surely didn't mind. I could see the lust in his eyes and how much he was losing it just as much as I was.

I decided that if we were doing this, I would need to put in as much effort as him. So I lifted my body up suddenly and began to buck up my hips so our rhythm with each other would be perfectly. We moved together in perfect sychronization for what seemed like years but I wasn't complaining. I felt myself stiffen up and that's when I knew something but I just wasn't sure exactly what is was. What's that thing called again? Oh..wait I was close...and I think he was too but I couldn't give up now so I moved faster and i played with the nape of his hair once more, twiddling with it as he made his lips attack my neck again, this boy was such a tease. I would have to get him back for that, so that's definitely noted.

"Ally..I-I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Just keep going for me...please.." I said looking up to him as he breathed against my neck.

His movements had stopped and he moved up grabbing onto my hands and squeezing them tightly as he thrusted into me for the last time.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

He had went in even farther and I was taken back my surprise as I reached my orgasm. Shouts of moans coming out from my lips. A while after he had reached his and was now against my bare chest. His hot breathing circling over it as his loud pants slowed and so did mine.

After a few seconds of catching our breath, my face rose down to his and kissed the top of his forehead. "That was amazing."

He let out a soft chuckle which sent goosebumps through my body and butterflies to my stomach. "You were perfect."

"Yeah but you were better." I said reaching down to catch him in a kiss but he moved his face over and I just frowned as he laughed again.

"Say you were better." He said smiling at me. "Then you'll get your kiss."

I just rolled my eyes playfully at him and spoke. "I was better..."

He leaned up and placed kisses all over my face before making his way to my lips as he crashed onto them and I laughed.

"You were still better..." I whispered against his soft lips and smiled.

Austin just grinned and his hands attacked my tummy, tickling me all over.


End file.
